Let me go
by Jennifaiir
Summary: "Moi qui croyait que l'amour m'était interdit, me voilà submerger de sentiments nouveau. Pourquoi, Hinata ? Réponds à ma question de la meilleure manière qui soit s'il te plaît." L'attaque de Pain, Du point de vue de Naruto. Naru/Hina. :) Attention aux âmes trés sensible - Gros mots :3


Prélude :

**C'était quoi ça ?!**

**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!**

**Naruto-kun est en train d'affronter Pain en ce moment même.**

**Naruto ?! Vous êtes sur Katsuyu-san ?**

**Hum.. Un de mes clones est actuellement avec lui..**

**Il se bat?! Tout Seul ?! **

**Oui, il veut que personne ne s'en mêle.**

_Il est tout seul... Et personne ne songe à aller l'aider ? …... Lui faire confiance ? J'ai trop peur. Et s'il échoue ? S'il est blessé ? Et si il … NON ! Je ne peux pas l'imaginer ! J'y vais._

_- _**Hinata-sama ! Attendez !**

**- Mais, Naruto-kun se bat pour le village ...!**

**- Si vous interférez dans son combat, vous ne lui seriez d'aucun secours ! Vous ne feriez que le gêner !**

Je m'arrête. Il a peut-être raison aprés tout. Ma faiblesse ne pourra rien lui apporter de bon..

_ Naruto-kun..._

**« Alors, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour apporter la paix face à toute cette haine ? »**

_ C'est quoi cette question Bordel ?! Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est protéger mon pays, mon village, mes amis... Oui. C'est un but tellement égoïste. J'aimerais que tout le monde puisse être en sécurité.. Mais pas pour eux... Pour moi. _

_J'ai besoin d'eux pour qu'ils puissent reconnaître ma valeur, alors sans eux, toute ma vie perdrait son sens, Sans eux, mon existence n'aurait aucun but... Mais je les aime ! Ce sont eux qui régissent ma vie !_

_Comment apporter la paix alors que tout né de la haine ?! Non, attend c'est pas la haine qui arrive en premier... L'amour... Oui, c'est lui qui est responsable de tout. _

_Mais, mettre fin à l'amour.. C'est impossible. Comment empêcher les gens d'aimer ?!_

**« Je suis curieux de le savoir. » **

_ Rah ! Ta gueule ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?! 'Faudrait arrêter ce fichu cycle de la haine ! Mais, la haine née de la souffrance qui elle-même née de l'amour et arrêter l'amour... Merde ! Je tourne en rond ! J'ai mal à la tête ! … J'en sais fichtrement que dalle..._

**« Honnêtement... J'en sais rien... »**

_ Voilà t'es content, t'as eu ce que tu voulais. Maintenant dépêche-toi d'en finir, j'en peux plus. « Instaurer la paix par la souffrance afin d'arrêter une réaction en chaîne menée par la haine » ?! T'es vraiment un malade, mec ! Ce sera encore pire ! Les gens voudront se venger, et ils créeront quelque chose d'encore plus puissant que ton arme Bijuu-je sais pas trop quoi pour faire souffrir encore plus les autres, et ce, jusqu'à l'infini.. C'est un cercle vicieux ton truc !_

**« Naruto, la paix est juste devant moi. Tu es celui qui va y contribué. »**

_ C'est la fin. Je suis vraiment désolée. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, ... Sasuke... Je n'aurais finalement jamais réussi à te ramener. Sakura-chan, fais le pour moi, je t'en conjure. Sois heureuse. Avec lui si posssible. Mon frére... Ma... Soeur... ? Adieu._

**« Tu vas contribué à la paix en me donnant Kyuubi ! »**

Le silence. Juste le bruit de la barre de fer que cet enfoiré a sorti de sa manche pour m'assommer une bonne fois pour toute. Je ferme les yeux. J'attends la fin. Je l'entend faire un pas vers moi. Le bruit du tissu, il lève le bras. Il m'enfonce ses barres de fer un peu partout sur le corps. Ventre à terre, je suis complètement immobilisé, je ne peux rien faire, je suis fichu. Je sens le chakra de Pain qui est en train de se répandre en moi, il me domine. Je grimace. Il n'a pas touché les points vitaux, mais ça reste douloureux.. Très douloureux. C'est la fin. Il va m'achever.

_Non ! Il va l'achever ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! … … « Je ne veux plus m'évanouir devant lui. Parce que je peux le sentir prés de moi. Parce que je pense tout le temps à lui. » (1)_

_Il est temps de mettre à exécution cette promesse que je me suis faite... Naruto-kun !_

_ Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? _

Son geste paraît durer une éternité. Mais j'entends un nouveau bruit qui rompt ce lourd silence. Des pas. Quelqu'un qui court. Ça se dirige vers nous. Un cri.

**« Hinata-samaaaaaaa ! »**

_Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?! Barre-toi Hinata ! Je voulais l'aide de personne ! Et encore moins la tienne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?!_

Je ne la voit pas encore, mais je l'entend. Ses pas rapides et nullement hésitant. Ses jambes frêles qui portent son corps vers moi comme si le sort du monde en dépendait. Et oui, le sort du monde en dépendait. Mais elle ne peut pas porter ce poids seule. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit « Toi non plus. ».

Je tourne la tête un maximum, je veux la voir. Je veux voir ce qui ne va pas chez elle. Je veux lire dans ses yeux et y voir la réponse à ma question : Pourquoi ?

On dirait qu'elle met toutes ses forces dans cette course effrénée. Non, c'est une certitude : elle y met toutes ses forces. Elle a vu qu'il allait m'achever, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse.

Je suppose qu'elle a voulu jouer aux héroïnes. Elle voulait sauver le monde en empêchant le méchant Pain d'obtenir ce qu'il désire : Kyuubi. Mais tu vas mourir... Hinata.

_Putain, elle va crever ! Elle a aucune chance ! Même Ero-sennin a succombé à ce mec ! Elle y arrivera pas ! Pourquoi ça me fait si peur de la voir là ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Pourquoi j'ai des frissons rien qu'à penser qu'elle puisse... mourir ? Pourquoi j'arrive même pas à imaginer qu'elle puisse y rester ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! _

Oui, Pourquoi.

Je l'aperçoit enfin. Au dessus de moi. Comme un ange, elle apparaît à mes côtés. Elle vole à mon secours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette comparaison. Peut-être sa peau, aussi blanche que la neige. Ou alors ses yeux, tels deux perles. Ou son caractère, pur comme …

_Merde c'est pas le moment de divaguer Naruto ! _

Elle se jette sur Pain avec une hardeur que je ne lui connaissait pas. Il esquive de justesse. Un peu plus et il était réduit en bouilli. Je ne décroche pas mon regard d'elle. Ses cheveux s'envolent au vent. Elle regarde mon corps, mon état d'immobilité. Et c'est un étrange sentiment qui m'envahit... La honte. J'ai tellement honte qu'elle me voit comme ça, si impuissant. Elle se retourne vers Pain, elle s'apprête à parler. Quelle idiotie va-t-elle bien pouvoir dire ?

**« Je t'interdis de toucher à Naruto-kun ! »**

Son regard est plus déterminé que jamais. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de haine dans ces yeux habituellement si fuyants et manquant de confiance en eux. Oui, il n'y avait aucune trace de doute. Elle était sure d'elle. Mais une nouvelle sensation s'empare de moi. De la colère. Oh oui, et quelle colère. Elle a désobéit à mes consignes et elle est venue m'aider. Je lui en veut vraiment tout d'un coup. Oui, vraiment... …... ? De la peur ? Encore la même peur que toute à l'heure.. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier ? J'ai envie de crier ma rage. De lui crier tout ce que je ressens ! Je...

_ Je veux qu'elle soit comme d'habitude et qu'elle écoute tranquillement ce que j'ai sur le cœur en ce moment. Je veux qu'elle m'aide à trouver la réponse à mes questions. J'ai envie de lui crier ma colère et ma tristesse. Dés que je la voit j'ai cette envie irrépressible qu'elle me réconforte. Mais c'est pas le moment de me faire réconforter si je veux qu'elle puisse continuer à être comme elle est toujours avec moi, dans le futur, il faut qu'elle vive ! Et pour ça, il faut qu'elle s'en aille ! Loin, très loin de ce mec dangereux ! Il le faut !_

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Sauve-toi vite ! Tu n'es pas de taille face à... »**

**« Hm ! »**

_ C'est quoi ça ? Elle trouve ça ironique peut-être ? Je m'inquiète pour elle et elle trouve ça ironique ?!... Je m'inquiète... Pour elle ? Cette peur... J'ai peur qu'elle soit blessée. J'ai peur qu'elle meurt. J'ai peur... De la perdre à tout jamais. _

J'écarquille les yeux. Il fallait que je me rende compte de ça au moment fatidique ?! Tsss. C'est pitoyable. Je suis pitoyable. Ma colère contre elle ne faiblit pourtant pas. Alors c'est ça d'avoir peur de perdre quelque chose.. J'ai déjà eu peur de perdre mon Kunaï préféré, celui grâce auquel j'ai fais la promesse de ma vie avant de combattre Zabuza et Haku. Mais c'était pas semblable à ça. Là c'est carrément viscérale. J'ai l'impression Qu'elle tient une partie de moi-même avec elle et que j'ai peur de perdre cette partie de moi qu'elle retient prisonnière au fond d'elle-même. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai peur de perdre. C'est quelqu'un. Et c'est elle.

J'ai encore envie de lui crier tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

_ Merde ! Pourquoi maintenant !_

Pourquoi. Encore. C'est la question du jour. La question à laquelle j'aimerais avoir une réponse. Plusieurs réponses possibles, à toi de choisir l'une d'elle.. Hinata.

**« Il fallait que je vienne... »**

_ Quelle tête de mule ! C'est pas le moment de jouer à la super girl pour impressionner ta famille Hinata ! VAS-T'EN !_

**« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ne reste pas ici, c'est bien trop dangereux ! »**

Elle ne dit plus rien. Je contemple son dos et ses cheveux qui s'envolent au gré du vent. J'aurais peut-être pu trouvé ça joli une autre fois, mais c'était vraiment pas le moment.

À quoi peut-elle bien penser ? Elle pèse le pour et le contre ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle perdrait ? Ça ne t'apportera rien si tu meurs. Alors arrêtes ça.

**« Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie. »**

Je suis surprit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Bien sur qu'elle est là parce qu'elle en a envie. Personne l'a forcée à venir. Enfin, je l'espère. Maintenant j'aimerais que t'ai envie de partir !_

**« J'ai toujours été une pleurnicharde qui abandonne immédiatement... Toujours à faire les choses qu'il ne faut pas... Jusqu'à ce que... Tu me montre le chemin à suivre Naruto-kun... »**

_Hein ? _

Mon cerveau s'embrouille, je ne comprends vraiment rien.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit ça ? N'importe quoi ! Est-ce qu'elle a disjonctée ?_

**« J'ai toujours marché dans tes pas, dans l'espoir de te rattraper... Je voulais suivre cette route à tes côtés... Pour aller n'importe où du moment que c'était avec toi... »**

était-il possible d'être dans un tel état de confusion ? Je ne le savait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Pourquoi voudrait-elle être avec moi ? Je ne comprend pas.

**« Si j'ai changé, c'est grâce à toi ! Ton sourire m'a sauvée ! Voilà pourquoi je suis prête à mourir pour te protéger ! »**

_Elle n'est pas la pour la gloire ou pour devenir une super-héroïne... Elle est là... Pour __**MOI**__ ?.._

Tout commençait à s'éclairer dans ma tête. La surprise dominant tout mes sentiments. J'oubliais tout. La paix, la haine, Le village, l'endroit ou je me trouvais et la situation dans laquelle j'étais. J'avais l'impression que le monde n'existait plus, que nous étions seuls dans un monde que nous étions les seuls à connaître. Je ne voyais qu'elle, l'ancienne fragile petite fille. Ancienne, oui. Car je ne voyais devant moi qu'une femme courageuse. Une femme...

**« Parce que Je t'aime... De tout mon cœur Naruto-kun.. »**

Je ne voyais plus que l'amour. Peu m'importait tout le reste, je voyais l'amour, son amour. C'est alors que son visage rougissant s'imposa à moi. Tout s'expliquait. Pourquoi elle était si timide en sa présence, pourquoi elle s'évanouissait quand elle se retrouvait trop près de moi, pourquoi elle semblait si heureuse quand je lui adressais ne cerésse qu'un mot. Une sensation bizarre s'empara de mon corps. Comme si des milliers de fourmis s'étaient données le mot pour me chatouiller dans le ventre. Une sensation de bonheur étrange que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Ces fourmis semblaient secréter une endorphine qui me rendait euphorique. Moi qui n'avait jamais touché à la drogue j'avais l'impression d'être sous son emprise. Et je comprenais à quel point on pouvait y devenir accroc. Je crois bien que j'aurais tué pour ressentir à nouveau ce plaisir me chatouiller le bas du ventre. Elle ne voulait pas être la super-héroïne du village, alors elle sera mon héroïne, et ma dose d'héroïne.

Mes yeux devaient me sortir de la tête. Heureusement qu'elle était dos à moi, elle aurait certainement rit en me voyant ainsi.

Non, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Il faut que je revienne à moi, que je reprenne conscience de la réalité. Elle était là et elle allait se battre pour moi. Elle allait sacrifier sa vie pour me sauver, moi, le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, le renard à 9 queues, le démon du village... L'homme qu'elle aime. Les fourmis revinrent en pensant ces mots. Mais disparurent vite quand je la vit se mettre en position de combat.

**« Ne meurt pas... »**

Je l'avais dit si bas que je devait être le seul à l'avoir entendu. Elle se jeta alors sur notre adversaire avec détermination. Elle ne voulait pas perdre elle donnait toute sa rage. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à le toucher.

Elle détourna alors furtivement le regard vers moi. Elle avait une idée.

Elle couru sur moi, je ne connaissait pas son but. Puis, à quelques centimètres de moi, je vit son pied se lever et frapper violemment l'une des barres de fer enfoncées en moi. Je sentit le choc au plus profond de ma chaire. Mais il m'était impossible de décrocher mon regard d'elle. Elle semblait si forte.

**« Shinra Tenseï ! (2) »**

Je la voit voler sur plusieurs mètres de loin avant de heurter le sol.

_ Non ! Merde ! _

**« Hinataaaa ! »**

_ Cette peur ! Ça me ronge de l'intérieur ! C'est insupportable ! Merde !_

Elle se releva. Douloureusement, mais elle se releva. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle continue à souffrir comme ça ! Qu'elle souffre pour moi ! Ça fait mal.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, et sa détermination semble être de plus en plus forte. Elle détourne le regard, elle prépare une attaque.

**« Juuho Soushiken ! (3) »**

D'un pas de course franc, elle se dirige vers Pain. Il ne semble pas le moins du monde inquiété par elle. Il reste stoïque à la vue de ces deux points de chakra se jetant sur lui.

Ils entament alors une danse. Hinata la mène en essayant à tout prix de toucher notre ennemi, mais ce dernier semble esquiver ses coups d'une facilité déconcertante. Tout d'un coup, Hinata eu une miraculeuse ouverture et le frappa de toute ses forces. Ce coup le sonna quelques secondes et elle eu le temps de se rapprocher de moi et de casser à nouveau une des barres de fer qui me retenaient prisonnier. Alors qu'elle allait donné un second coup, Elle fut projetée à au moins 100 mètres de hauteur.

Je la voyait, comme volant dans le ciel. Mais cette fois-ci l'idée d'un ange ne me vînt pas à l'esprit : il n'y avait que l'horreur. L'horreur de la voir s'écraser sur le sol depuis une telle hauteur. Elle y resterait certainement.

**«HINATAAAAAAAA ! »**

J'avais inconsciemment crié son prénom. La souffrance me submergeait. Elle ne se relèverait plus, c'était impossible après une pareille chute. Mais j'avais un espoir qui sortait de je ne sais ou. L'espoir qu'elle me sauverais peut-être. Un espoir tellement égoïste Pour elle qui est tellement généreuse. J'avais l'espoir qu'elle se relève, car si elle se relevait et qu'elle parvenait à me libérer alors, elle pourrait me sauver de ma solitude dans le futur, oui je le sentait.

Je criais désespérément son prénom. Je n'étais plus qu'un Hamas de souffrance et de tristesse et cela pouvait s'entendre dans ma voix rauque qui se cassait sur chaque dernière syllabe.

Dans un espoir qui devenait vain, je poussais un dernier cri. Et la vue de ses paupières s'ouvrant me rendit heureux. Oh oui, tellement heureux. Elle avait encore fait vivre l'espoir en moi. Et l'espoir d'une vie meilleure s'imposait de plus en plus. Je crie de soulagement.

Elle bouge et essaye de se relever. Elle tombe et suffoque. Je commence à regretter d'avoir voulu qu'elle se relève. Je suis sur que ce sont mes cris qui l'ont réveillé de son évanouissement. Dans cet état, Pain l'aurait certainement laissée tranquille. Mais là ….

Elle marche péniblement vers moi la main sur les côtes. Elle en a certainement plusieurs de cassées. Elle est dans l'incapacité de se battre et elle lutte pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Elle gémit, elle a mal, je l'entend suffoquer, elle a du mal à respirer.

Je m'en veut, je m'en veut terriblement. Je n'aurais jamais du la forcer à se lever. Elle trébuche et tombe. Mais elle se relève de nouveau péniblement pour continuer sa route vers moi. Elle relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Du sang coule sur son visage, elle doit avoir de nombreuse contusions. Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux... ?

Est-ce qu'elle pleure parce qu 'elle a mal ? Ou parce qu'elle a honte que je la voit blessée ? Ou parce qu'elle a peur de na pas réussir à me sauver ? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle se trouve faible ?

Je détourne les yeux je n'en peux plus. C'est une torture de la voir ainsi. Qu'a t-elle fait pour mériter de souffrir autant ? Je regarde le sol boueux. Puis je ferme les yeux. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit pleurer. Je n'ai de toute façon, pas le droit de pleurer.

**« Arrête... Ne viens pas Hinata. »**

_ Ou il va te tuer pour de bon._

Je ne l'entend pas ciller. J'entends toujours ses pas pénibles s'avancer vers moi.

_ Est-ce que c'est à ce point là ? Est-ce qu'elle... M'aime... Vraiment à ce point là... ?_

Elle tombe de nouveau. À à peine quelques mètres de moi. Elle ne prend pas la peine de se relever et décide de ramper jusqu'à moi. Je relève les yeux et je vois son regard empreint d'un tristesse et d'une peur démesurée. La peur de mourir ? Ou la peur de me laisser mourir ? Les larmes arrivent je n'arrive plus à les retenir alors je baisse les yeux de nouveau .

**« Je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi une personne aussi faible que toi me résiste ?**

Dans un dernier effort, elle s'accroche désespérément à la barre qui retient mes deux mains.

**« Pourquoi me combattre... »**

Des questions que je me pose aussi. J'ai envie de connaître la réponse. Je veux la voir dans ses yeux. Elle est là. Haletante devant moi. À bout de souffle de ce chemin la séparant de moi qu'elle a parcouru. À bout de force de la durée interminable de ce chemin. Le vent fait valser ses cheveux bleus nuits et son odeur me parvient. Lilas. Une odeur de Lilas mélangée à une odeur sucrée que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître. Un parfum unique en son genre. Un parfum que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

**« ...Sachant que tu vas mourir ? »**

Et là, sa réponse me laisse bouche bée. Je relève la tête pour être sur d'avoir bien entendu.

**« Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole... **

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Je frissonne.

**« Parce que... C'est mon nindô ! »**

Elle me souris. D'un sourire plein de tendresse. Elle me regarde. Avec des yeux qui veulent dire « Je t'aime ».

De nouveau j'ai l'impression d'être transportée dans un monde à part. Je ne vois qu'elle et son sourire tendre. Je ne trouve rien à dire. Alors je la regarde. De mes yeux emplis d'une surprise infinie. J'aurais pu rester là éternellement à être couvé par son regard qui me rassure. Mais Pain mit fin à ce moment de bonheur, que je ne connaîtrais plus, non, j'en suis sur.

Je la suis des yeux. De nouveau, son corps est à une centaine de mètres de hauteur. Il s'écrase Violemment au sol. Devant lui. À ses pieds. Il sort une de ses barres dont lui seul a le secret. Je ne veux pas voir ça, mais mes yeux ne veulent pas se fermer. Je n'ai plus le contrôle de moi-même. Je suis tétanisé. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Je regarde sans voir le corps de celle qui m'aime se faire transpercé de part en part. Un bruit horrible. De chaire coupée. De fer coupant. Puis plus rien.

Tu avais donné la plus belle des étrange des réponses, la plus surprenante aussi. Mais la plus belle que j'aurais pu imaginée. Alors Oui, Pourquoi ?

« Parce que je t'aime. » « Parce que c'est mon nindô. »

En me rappelant ses paroles, mon cœur rata un battement, et tout disparu autour de moi.


End file.
